villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Division
Division was a black-ops secret organization that was founded by Percy, Carla Bennett, and Amanda in The CW hit TV series, Nikita. History Pre-Division How it started was with a woman, Carla Bennett, who used her authority to help those who were either found guilty of a crime which they were innocent of out of prison. She would fake their deaths and give them new identities and let them back out into the world free. Percy, who worked for the government, noticed this an enlisted Carla and help her do what she has been doing, only rather than send them out into the world, he would make them agents. Division Division's Inception In 1998, Percy felt they needed to expand. They went to an underground bomb-sheltering bunker where what will be known as Division, to be based in. Percy convinced a group of highly powerful US officials which consisted of Military generals and Senators which would later on be known as Oversight. He also acquired the help from a much more powerful secret society known as The Invisible Hand to give him technology and use Division as it's proving grounds for their latest tech, which would include mostly weapons. Percy would also find Amanda, a rising star in Psy-ops, to become a third partner. But as soon as Carla and Amanda met, their was bitterness between the two, but Percy saw this as being 'healthy.' The three would somehow work together for years, that is until Amanda was seen with Ari, head of Gogol, the Russian version of Division and Division's rival, though Carla didn't know this. But sense then, Amanda wanted her dead. Amanda would send an assassin after her, but the assassin was fond of Carla because she saved him from prison, he refused to kill her and allowed her to run and hide from Amanda. Amanda saw this as a betrayal on the part of the assassin. She questioned him hard then when he gave her answers she didn't like, she whipped him with a chain. She would later on kill the agent with a then new Division trainer, Michael Bishop's gun. The Percy and Amanda's Era With Carla gone, Amanda would take over in evaluating the agents. Carla's method was to develop a trust with the potentials, Amanda was to develop fear. Amanda would also act as Division's Stylist while Percy ruled Division. Because Carla wasn't around to be Division's conscience, they became a Mercenary squad who would do any job for money, job being sanctions (aka assassinations). They would also do jobs for Oversight and The Invisible Hand from time to time. They would soon get a recruit who would be both Division's greatest asset they ever got...as well as their destroyer. Enter Nikita Mears Nikita Mears would become a Division agent after she kills two cop who was responsible for killing her friend who was helping her get clean from drugs. However, the cop would frame Nikita's friend. Nikita would then shoot the cops out of anger and fear. This would also put Carla back on Division's radar and Amanda would try to track her with Division agents, while Nikita was brought into Division. At first Nikita was violent towards the Division guards and a few times, it had been suggested to cancel (Division's word for kill) her, but Amanda saw potential in her. Amanda saw she was a tactical prodigy with a killer instinct who was a broken and damaged person; the perfect prospect for a Division asset. After some time, training, and grooming Nikita would become an agent for Division. She received training in combat and tactics from Michael as well as deception, guile, and style from Amanda. For a time, Nikita was a great assassin, but she did have a good heart. She was allowing some of her marks to live and even fell in love. Her fiancee was killed by Division agents. This proved to be a mistake by Division. Team Nikita's Rebellion Nikita would later on become a rogue agent because of the things she saw in Division she didn't like as well as the murder of her fiancee. She enlisted the help of one of her former marks who she allowed to live, Alexandra Udinov, to help her. Ovet time, their group would grow. Michael would discover that Division had his wife and daughter killed in a botched attempt to kill him. Later on, Lionel Peller, who was known more by his alias, Seymore Birkoff, would later on Join Team Nikita when he too could not sit back and be apart of Division. They also got Sam Matthews who was better known as Owen Elliot (who was the one who pulled the killed Nikita's fiancee under Percy's orders, something Nikita forgave him for) to help them. Sometime later, they got Sean Pierce, a former US Marine who was the son of Oversight member Madeline Pierce's son. They even got help from a CIA analyst, Ryan fletcher to help them as well. After they sabotaged Division's missions & take out Division's assets, they finally were able to stop Division by first having Amanda's alliance with Ari exposed as well as killing Percy. Division wouldn't be outright dismantled just yet, rather still be in operation with the official backing of the US government and has Ryan as their new Director and with Nikita and the rest of her people as members, their new mission is to clean up the messes that Percy and Amanda created. New Division Under Ryan's administration, Division became a do-gooder organization. Their main mission was to bring Amanda to justice as well as to find The Dirty Thirty; 30 or so Division Agents who didn't return after Ryan took control. They had been at first successful, but then Amanda was the architect for it's destruction by altering Alex's mind, turning her to be more paranoid and willful than normal. This would make Alex form a team within Division called Division Mutiny. Because of this mutiny, 300 or so Division agents left and Sean Pierce who became Alex's boyfriend, died. The US government saw New Division as a failure and tried to have Team Nikita killed, but then they destroyed a black box which had all of Division's secrets on a harddrive destroyed which prompt the US government to spare their lives. The End of Division Amanda would become a member of The Invisible Hand and she framed Nikita for the death of the President, though the President killed herself. However it wasn't the real President, rather a double. Amanda would also send the remaining Dirty Thirty rogue agents after Team Nikita, but they themselves were killed by Nikita and her people. Shortly after, Team Nikita blew up the underground compound, putting the final nail in Division's coffin. The Aftermath Division was gone, but Nikita was still a fugitive and was wanted for the murder of the president and it gave Nikita's people a new target to take down, The Invisible Hand. They succeeded and they had their leaders imprisioned in a Super-Max prison in Virginia, which included Amanda, as well as cleared Nikita's name. Team Nikita would go on after, still helping people in their indiviual ways. Though Ryan died. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spy